


You're The One That I Need, I'm The One That You Loath

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, absolutely no plot here, plot?What plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if she sneaks out to party. It could be worse. She could be sneaking out to take over the world, or whatever Oliver does at night – and she can see the bloodstains, whatever he may think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Need, I'm The One That You Loath

Is that a threat? Yeah, that's a threat.

Which is hilarious.

 _Oliver_ is threatening to tell Mom about her sneaking out at night.

To a party.

She's a teenager. Parties are what she's supposed to do

They're what Oliver used to do. When he was still Oliver, not this stranger that looks like him and thinks he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She could be doing so much worse. For all anyone knows, she could be. She could plan a heist or take over the world or become one of a multitude of statistics at the police department – except she wouldn't, because she is a _Queen_. There would be a nationwide manhunt within hours of her disappearing.

She could be doing whatever Oliver does when he isn't pretending to be Oliver.

She's not stupid. Or blind. She can see bloodstains, whatever he may think of his naive little sister. She notices every limp, every wince, every time he stumbles or complains of a headache and the air is clean clean clean of even a trace amount of alcohol.

At least _she_ isn't taking part in illegal cage fights.


End file.
